TUS OJOS SOBRE MI
by lenore4love
Summary: Dantalion se pregunta entonces ¿En qué momento el recuerdo de Solomon se había convertido en un pretexto para permanecer a un lado de William?... One/shot


TUS OJOS SOBRE MI

Una crisis nerviosa era la definición más cercana que William Twinning podría dar sobre lo que sufría en ese momento. Definitivamente esos demonios (literalmente demonios) le estaban destrozando los nervios y la poca paciencia con la que Dios, o mejor dicho, la naturaleza y sus genes lo habían dotado.

Con un tic nervioso recién desarrollado en su ojo derecho, repasó con la mirada la batalla campal que Sitri y Dantalion estaban armando en pleno dormitorio apoyados cada quien por su respectivo club de admiradores.

No recordaba bien cómo fue que aquello había comenzado, tal vez por un comentario acerca de la cara afeminada de Sitri o el poco cerebro de Dantalion. La pelea verbal entre ambos había sacado a colación no solo un sinfín de ingeniosos insultos sino también el tan ya gastado tema acerca del elector y eso que en consecuencia incluía al pobre William que sin quererlo había terminado envuelto en una discusión que sabía no le correspondía.

-Ya cara de señorita, agarra tus bonitos vestidos y ve a presumirlos al infierno, déjanos a William y a mí en paz de una vez por todas- retaba Dantalion al de cabello largo que solo se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba sus delgadas cejas en un gesto altivo.

-No me hagas reír, William apenas y soporta verte, con todas las veces que te ha rechazado y sigues tras de él empiezo a creer que eres un tanto masoquista- respondió Sitri tocando una fibra sensible del pelinegro que estaba a punto de írsele encima al otro si no es que Isaac lograba detenerlo aferrándosele a su brazo.

-¡Will, diles que se detengan por favor!- lloriqueó Isaac mientras ambos demonios se tiraban miradas asesinas y sus fanáticos empezaban a darse de patadas y puñetazos.

Will por su parte volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en aquella ridícula escena; si, tal vez lo mejor sería ejercer su papel de alumno estrella y hacerle un bien al dormitorio o al mundo en general, dándole una buena lección de disciplina a ese par de insoportables seres sobrenaturales… pero por primera vez el rubio decidió darle la espalda a sus obligaciones y solo soltó un larguísimo suspiro de cansancio.

-Hagan lo que quieran, me voy a dormir- anunció sin más el muchacho masajeándose la frente y dándose la media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Era poco decir que todos los presentes se habían quedado completamente descolocados ante aquella actitud por parte de William, estaban casi seguros de que pasarían la noche en vela escribiendo ensayos en latín como castigo.

-Oye Will, espera- le intentó detener Isaac sin embargo fue Dantalion quien se le adelantó dejando a Sitri y al resto mirándose entre ellos dudosos.

-¡William!- llamó el moreno yendo por el pasillo unos pasos detrás del mencionado el cual lo ignoró vilmente.

-Te estoy hablando- le dijo el demonio apresurándose antes de que el rubio entrara a su habitación logrando infiltrarse justo cuando el adolescente se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

-Y yo te estoy ignorando- respondió Will cuando quiso encerrarse pero el otro se lo impidió metiéndose a su cuarto.

Dantalion frunció el entrecejo ante esta respuesta viendo al chico dándole la espalda mientras se desamarraba el nudo de su capa blanca y luego se quitaba el saco sin molestarse en decirle que se fuera o saliera de ahí.

-Sabes bien que este tipo de cosas no estarían pasando si ya hubieras elegido a alguien y…- el demonio se detuvo cuando escuchó un estruendo.

William había azotado sus puños contra su escritorio repentinamente interrumpiendo al pelinegro.

-Ya basta de eso- dijo Will entre dientes aun sin encarar al demonio quien solo atinó a enfadarse más; así que guiado por sus burdos instintitos tomó de manera violenta a Will por el brazo obligándolo a que volteara.

-No vamos a parar nada hasta que tú no aceptes lo que te corresponde- le dijo Dantalion enterrando sus dedos en el brazo del joven que intentó zafarse en vano así que en respuesta lo desafió con la mirada.

-Yo no recuerdo haber pedido ser el elector por lo tanto no tengo que aceptar nada. Suéltame- le ordenó manteniéndose firme y regio como siempre.

Dantalion se frustró al darse cuenta por centésima vez lo duro que William era para doblegarse.

-No recuerdas muchas cosas… Solomon…- dijo el demonio suavizando su tono de voz e incluso su mirada, en cambio William abrió mucho sus ojos y estos inmediatamente después brillaron con furia.

-¡No!- rugió William liberándose bruscamente del agarre y empujando a Dantalion haciéndolo chocar contra la pared provocando un sonido hueco por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme por ese nombre otra vez! ¡Nunca más!- Le ordenó William alzando la voz y señalándolo con el dedo índice para reafirmar su autoridad.

Dantalion pegado a la pared se quedó completamente desencajado al ver al rubio así de furioso, podría apostar que estaba temblando de rabia.

-Te llamaré así las veces que sean necesarias, haré que me recuerdes a como dé lugar- espetó entonces el demonio caminando hasta el ojiverde quien al verse demasiado cerca del moreno tuvo que retroceder dándole oportunidad al demonio de empujarlo y acorralarlo en su propia cama.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena podría hacerse una idea bastante equivocada de lo que estaba pasando; Dantalion sometiendo a Will en una cama bueno… daba bastante de que hablar.

-Tienes que recordar- decía Dantalion y en su voz se podía alcanzar a notar su frustración, casi dolor.

Con una mano sometía la muñeca de William y con la otra tomaba la del chico poniéndola en su propia mejilla.

-Siénteme…- pidió el moreno pasando la mano del rubio por su mejilla guiándola hasta sus labios y posando sus penetrantes ojos carmín en los esmeraldas de William que intentaba por todos los medios que la sangre no se le subiera a la cabeza y coloreara de rojo su cara.

-Mírame bien… acuérdate de quien solía ser para ti- dijo de nuevo Dantalion acentuando la cercanía entre ambos pero una vez mas fue interrumpido.

Esta vez William le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara tanto que el moreno incluso giró su cabeza y su piel quedó roja casi con la marca de la mano del jovencito. Antes de que el demonio pudiera reclamar, el otro chico lo tomó por las solapas del uniforme violentamente y lo acercó a él.

-¡Mírame tú a mi Dantalion!- gritó William y sus cejas se curvearon en un gesto de dolor.

-¿Te has dado cuenta siquiera que no es a mí a quien miras? Todos ustedes siempre ven a Solomon; Solomon Solomon todo el tiempo sin descanso pero jamás han visto a William, ven al rey con el que pactaron, tal vez a su descendiente pero nunca a mi.

Nunca han puesto sus ojos en William el estudiante, el muchacho, el noble y el que tienes ahora mismo frente a ti hablándote- decía el muchacho aflojando lentamente el agarre y apagando el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo pretendes que elija a alguien que solo encuentra en mi un recuerdo?- dijo realmente esperando una respuesta.

Todo se quedó en un silencio gélido solo roto por el sonido de las respiraciones de ambos que ya no sabían que decirse.

-Quítate´- dijo finalmente William esta vez su voz estaba ronca. No esperó a que el otro hiciera caso así que lo quitó de encima con un empujón ligero y se levantó de la cama.

-No te quiero ver aquí cuando vuelva- le advirtió el rubio escondiendo sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo saliendo al pasillo caminando rápido,

-¡Will!... ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Isaac de pronto viendo a su amigo algo raro.

-Ahora no- solo contestó William respirando agitadamente intentando tranquilizarse. Daba la impresión de que estaba reprimiendo un torrente de emociones que no podría contener por más tiempo.

Por otro lado Dantalion, a pesar de la orden de William se quedó sentado en la cama del muchacho llevándose una mano a la cabeza despeinándose en el acto.

-¿Cuál es entonces tu respuesta?- preguntó entonces Sitri que llegaba recargándose en el marco de la puerta llevándose como de costumbre una galleta a la boca.

Dantalion apenas y le dedicó una mirada irritada antes de voltear a ver su propia mano, esa con la que tantas veces tocó a Solomon y con la que ahora intentaba alcanzar a William.

El demonio de cabellos negros y ojos rojos no supo que responder… ya no sabía a quién empezaba a mirar y a perseguir. ¿En qué momento el recuerdo de Solomon se había convertido en un pretexto para permanecer a un lado de William?

/

**Cayendo ante las garras de Makai Ouji no me resistí a dedicarle al menos una viñeta y porque recién empecé a leer el manga; estoy indignada por la injusticia que le hicieron en su versión animada arrrghhhh… en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
